Green Eyed Man
by TechnoGryffin
Summary: Don doesn't like when other men look at his girlfriend's breasts.


Written with my favorite co-writer E.

* * *

><p>Brian Wilcox walked into Sloan's office. "I'm the new Junior Finance Correspondent. I was told that I report to you." He was young, handsome and had an apartment his daddy' paid for.<p>

Sloan looked up from her computer and smiled, rising to hold out her hand. "You do indeed. Sloan Sabbith. You must be Brian, yes?" He was so young!

"Yes." He was dressed in a suit that cost more than most people's first car. "I am a big fan of yours. You have quite the background. Berkley for underground. Ph.D at Duke. Goldman for 2 years. You're a bit of a rockstar to use coming up."

She shook her head. "Rock star?" She thought for a moment before tilting her head in agreement, giving Brian a smile. "I could get used to that. Let me show you around and then we'll go through your lineup."  
>Don was in his office when he heard it. Sloan's laugh. He could pick it out from anywhere. He stood up and walked around his desk. There he saw Sloan and some young punk laughing over by where she filmed her 4 pm show. He grunted, watching at the guy put his hand on her arm, on her back, and managed to look at her breasts far too often. No he needed to be stopped.<p>

Don walked over, fake smile on his lips. "Hey you." He said, putting his arm around Sloan.

Sloan stared at Don, half wanting to elbow him in the ribs and ask him what he was doing. A genial smile upon her lips, she introduced the men. "Hey to you too. Brian, I'd like you to meet Don Keefer, Executive Producer of Right Now for Elliott Hirsch. Don, Brian is coming on as the Junior Finance Correspondent."

Don was annoyed Sloan didn't use the B word but then again she did use his title. A title that far outranked Skippy. "It's nice to meet you Brian." Don said, holding his hand out. His eyes nearly glowing green.

"It's nice to meet you too Don. Sloan was showing me the ropes. She and I are going to be working very closely together." He said, cocky smile on his lips.

She felt Don's grip on her arm tighten. What was going on? "Once you get the hang of it, you'll be fine. Stay on Charlie's good side and you'll be fine." Sloan sent Don a pointed look. What, she mouthed.

"You smile now. I can ride people pretty hard, you know. Ask anyone." She motioned around the office, missing the meaning entirely.

Don tried not to roll his eyes at Sloan's choice of words. Though he knew he needed to get her the hell away from him. He had less than 90 minutes before she went live with her show.

"Brian will you excuse Sloan and me? I have something I need to talk to her about. Time sensitive." He said, looking at his phone and pretending he just got an alert.

"Sure thing." He said, giving Sloan's boobs once last glance.

Sloan sent him to find a transcript of their last big story of last month, telling him that she'd be back.

Moving to Don, she held up her hands. "What's up? And what's with you? You're acting... weird."

"My office." Don said, turning and walking over to it. He moved inside and drew the blinds he had put in about a week ago. He waited for her to join him, nearly tapping his foot at the time it took her.

"Awfully clandestine for a breaking story. Don, what? What happened?" Sloan walked through the door, letting it shut behind her, arms crossed. Now genuinely concerned, she waited for him to speak.

Don didn't say a word. He just pulled her to his chest and kissed her. A hungry and needy kiss that made him feel wolfish. "He was looking at your tits. And he was flirting. And I don't like when guys in suits flirt with what's mine."  
>She started at his alpha male tendencies, only able to hang onto his shoulders as she tried to catch her breath.<p>

"He was looking at you like you were a conquest that he might make on his way to your job." Don put his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been a dick. I trust you. I trust you not to do anything. But I hate when guys look at you like that."

At that, she shoved him lightly. "You trust me not to do anything? Like what, Don?" Her eyes burned hot. Her professional integrity was not something that she ever screwed with, and wouldn't stand for someone accusing her otherwise. "Fuck the 25 year old wearing BMW cufflinks? What is it with men? Yes, I have tits!" Sloan grabbed them for emphasis. "I don't think about it when I'm *working*."

Don ran a hand though his hair. "I love you Sloan. I love you and I'm the kind of guy that fucks up everything that I love except my job." He turned and looked out the window before looking at her. "That kid out there could buy and sell me. He's your breed. I'm not. Sometimes I forget we're not cut from the same cloth until I see you with a guy like that."

"I would eat him for breakfast, Don. You and I both know that." Sloan pointed at the floor. "I love you too. But this? This macho bullshit? Needs to stop. I love you. I'm with you. End of story." She grit her teeth. "And you're my type. You always were. You were just to preoccupied to notice me looking." Sloan pushed open the door and made to walk for the annex where she'd sent Brian.

Don stayed away from Sloan until after her show. He was sitting in her office, in her chair. "You know what I don't understand? How do you keep so many numbers in your head? I've read the copy of your reports. They never have the numbers because you always check them right before you go on the have the most up the date numbers. So how do you keep them in your head?"

Sloan crossed her arms over her chest. " I use the phonetic number system." She was always very matter-of-fact when it came to how she did her job. "You're in my seat, Keefer."

Don moved out of her chair., coming around her desk. "You know." He put his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't reach out for her. "I think I'm done. Playing games. Being an ass. You say you're all in with us then I'm going to believe you. No more macho bullshit. Because honestly it's tiring."

"It is tiring. What part of I love you do you not trust? Or is it just me?" she pointed to her chest. "I know that I'm socially inept. I know that I don't catch on to the subtle clues that everybody else does but me. But I know that I love you."

Don took his hands out of his pockets, taking both of hers. "It's because I didn't think I deserved you. But I watched your show and I thought about it. And I think I do deserve you. And you deserve me too. You deserve a guy that is going to do whatever it takes to make you happy, who loves you more than he thought possible, who will be faithful and kind. We deserve each other Sloan. And I think I finally figured that out."

"It took you long enough, Bubba." Sloan smiled at him softly. "And now that you figured it out, what are you going to do?"

Don kissed her knuckles, giving her a sly smile. "I'm going to take you out for a very nice dinner tonight. Then I'm going to take you home and remind you that sometimes old dogs can learn new tricks." He grinned.


End file.
